Pressure accumulators are known, cf. DE 10 2004 004 341 A1. Preferably such pressure accumulators are used to dampen pressure fluctuations in hydraulic systems to protect measurement and control components, filters and other components integrated in the system against damaging pulsations.
One preferred area of application is the use as pulsation dampers in the injection systems of internal combustion engines, especially large diesel engines aboard ships or in block-type thermal power stations. Pressure fluctuations occur both in the fuel feed system and in the fuel return system. The frequency and intensity of the pulsations are determined by the sequence of injection processes comprising removal of fuel from the system, compression, injection by high pressure injection pumps and re-opening of the connection to the system. For an 8-cylinder, four-stroke engine, this frequency is, for example, 40 Hz at a speed of 600 rpm. Depending on the properties of the system, the fuel delivery pressures and the manner of operation of the high pressure pumps, pressure peaks of more than 50 bar can occur.
Since these fuel systems of conventional design integrate measurement components such as viscosimeters, temperature measuring devices and the like that are sensitive to pressure fluctuations, it is important to eliminate or at least reduce the pressure fluctuations.